


Assassin

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mass Effect 2, N7 Month 2019, Sins of the Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Commander Shepard wonders if Kolyat Krios will continue in his father's footsteps or forge a new path.
Relationships: Kolyat Krios & Male Shepard, Kolyat Krios & Thane Krios, Thane Krios & Male Shepard
Kudos: 3





	Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> The Day 3 prompt for N7 month over on Tumblr. It's been lightly proofread because hey, it's NaNo, so I'm more about the word count right now. If you see anything atrocious, let me know so I can fix it.

The silence was awkward. Actually, 'awkward' was an understatement. Shepard sat across from Kolyat, who was flanked by a pair of stern looking C-Sec officers. Thane was sitting to Shepard's left and Captain Bailey was to his right. Shepard crossed his arms over his chest and studied the young drell sitting directly across from him.

Granted, Thane was the first drell he'd ever met, but he was surprised to see his son looked exactly like him, save his skin color. Where Thane's was a brillian,t leafy green, Kolyat's was a vivid cerulean blue. His eyes were downcast, whether out of shame, fear, anger, or some mixture of the three, Shepard didn't know. What he did know was that the young man would have shot Joram Talid without a second thought.

When they'd burst into the turian politician's apartment, Shepard was shocked to see Kolyat standing behind him, gun firmly in his grasp and pressed against the turian's head. The shock wasn't from Kolyat being there, rather it was from the fact the young drell wasn't shaking. At all. Shepard had seen people making their first kills and they were always nervous or scared. Kolyat seemed to be neither, which made the commander wonder briefly if Thane's son had killed someone before. And if that was the case, might he actually have been training to follow in his father's footsteps? Was he actually trying to become an assassin like Thane was?

Shepard pondered the idea for a few moments, continuing to study Thane's son. Once in a while, the younger man glanced up at his father, who maintained a stoic posture. His back was ramrod straight, hand folded in his lap, eyes flicking around at each person in the skycar, but lingering on Kolyat. Whenever his son looked at him, Thane would offer the tiniest of smiles and Kolyat would smirk, shake his head, and study the floor some more.

The disgraced commander knew Thane felt guilty about his son attempting to kill another person. He knew Thane didn't want this for his son, that it was a dangerous life and a lonely existence. He wondered if Thane had noticed his son's confidence when they stopped him. He had to have – the man didn't miss a thing – and if he did notice it, what did he think about it? Did he want to know if Kolyat had been training? Or if this was actually an accidental thing, like Thane theorized before they left the Normandy?

Was the interruption of Kolyat's assassination attempt enough to sway him away from this 'career'? Was their presence there enough to pull Kolyat from this dangerous path and on to something more beneficial?

The skycar pulled into the back of C-Sec headquarters, bringing Shepard out of his thoughts. Whatever Kolyat decided for his future, he hoped the way things played out tonight was enough to keep the galaxy's assassin population from growing by one.


End file.
